Feedback
Feedback is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorr. Appearance Feedback has a black and white color scheme similar to Buzzshock. Feedback has one green eye in the middle of his head. He has two antennae and a tail that feature plugs on their tips that allows him to draw energy to himself. He has four fingers on each hand with similar plugs on the tip of each finger. Feedback has only two front toes. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 16 year old Feedback looks similar to 11 year old Feedback except he is more muscular with gold bolts on his shoulders and arms and hips. He also has a black and green color scheme comparable to Diamondhead's shirt. His antennae are quite longer than when he was eleven. and the round plugs on his fingers are now square. Feedback.PNG|11 Year Old Ben as Feedback Powers and Abilities Feedback has the ability to absorb and redirect any kind of energy including Mana even from a distance by his antennas, tail, and fingers. He has shown to possess the ability to shoot electricity from his hands without absorbing any, and propel it out in punches. He has also shown to have enhanced agility and jumping. Feedback also has enhanced strength which is proven by the punch he delivers to Malware in Trouble Helix. Omniverse *Feedback first appeared in The More Things Change: Part 1, when 11 year old Ben used him to defeat Malware. He absorbed the electric charge from Malware and redirected it back to him causing a small explosion. *In A Jolt from the Past, Feedback battled the Megawhatts. *In Trouble Helix, Feedback battled Malware. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, Feedback battled Phil as Terroranchula. *In Malefactor, Feedback battled and defeated Malware, but Malware had a plan running in the background. *In Store 23, 16 year old Ben used Feedback to battle Liam. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *''Store 23 (first appearance) By 11 year old Ben *The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''A Jolt from the Past'' *''Trouble Helix'' *''Of Predators And Prey: Part 2'' *''Malefactor'' Online Games *Ben 10 Omniverse: Alien Unlock *Ben 10: Game Creator Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse *Feedback is playable alien character in the game (by 11-year-old Ben only). Naming and Translations Toys *4" Feedback *Mini Figure Gravattack and Feedback *Feedback and Translucent Gravattack *Feedback (Build a Figure) *Feedback (Wind Up Figure) *2 Inch Mini Figure Feedback *Alien Creation Figures Feedback and Shocksquatch *Feedback (DNA Alien Figure) *Feedback Omnikit Figure Trivia *Derrick J. Wyatt said that Ben must have unlocked Feedback some time after Destroy All Aliens. *Feedback has the same transformation sequence as Four Arms and Heatblast. *In Of Predators And Prey: Part 2, it is mentioned in the flashback by Gwen that Ben never gets tired of using Feedback. *Whenever Feedback speaks, an electric sound is heard. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens